


i'm lovin, i'm livin, i'm picking it up

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester Smut, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Phan Smut, Tour Bus Sex, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: Tour bus smut. Having a mirror on the ceiling of their bedroom makes Dan rather excited.





	i'm lovin, i'm livin, i'm picking it up

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I saw the Tour Bus video Dan posted, and immediately thought of this. Whoops. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short, quickly written smut fic.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @Galactic_Howell for updates on fics I am working on, as well as anything to do with these two nerds!
> 
> Title taken from Ariana Grande's song 'No Tears Left to Cry'
> 
> As always, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed.

A long day of back to back shows had left Dan utterly exhausted. As much as he loved performing, laughing onstage with his best friend and soulmate, he needed time off. Time to be quiet and spend time alone (alone to him meant with Phil, of course.) 

Yawning, he bid goodnight to Martyn and the other members of their tour who were staying on the same bus as them, quickly rinsing his bottle of beer out in the sink before dropping it into the small recycling bin they had under the sink. 

Casting one last pointed glance at Phil, he made his way down the hallway of the bus, going a bit slower to ensure he didn’t topple over as the bus rocked from side to side along with the winding of the road. 

Making one last quick stop in the bathroom to splash his face with water and brush his teeth, Dan shut the door to the bedroom before collapsing on the bed with a huff, staring up at his reflection. In the daytime, the back room of the bus served as a lounge area. At night however, it served as his and Phil’s bedroom, as the couches pulled out to reveal a bed. 

Larger than their bed at home, he often had to reach out during the night to even find Phil and be able to cuddle up to him. Additionally, he couldn’t help but feel….slightly turned on that there were mirrors on the ceiling that could give some interesting perspectives if given the chance. 

Lifting his head as Phil came in, he smiled softly, eyes appreciatively roaming over Phil’s body as Phil stripped off his t-shirt and jeans, joining him on the bed. “Turned in early tonight, hm?” Phil commented, pressing a kiss to Dan’s bare shoulder. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah! Just...I don’t know. Wanted some time alone.” Dan replied, watching as Phil plugged his phone in, placing it on the small bedside table. “Alone, and...I don’t know. I miss you.” He said softly, giving in as he reached out to skim down Phil’s arm. 

Knowing that exact tone of voice, Phil raised an eyebrow at him. “Tonight? Really? You’re not exactly subtle…” He murmured quietly, motioning towards the door. “Don’t exactly want my brother knowing what we get up to.”

Dan couldn’t help but chuckle softly at this, pressing a kiss to Phil’s cheek before laying back down on the bed, resting his head on one of the pillows and looking up at Phil demurely. “I can be quiet…”

Phil huffed, shaking his head with a slight smile before rolling over on top of Dan, pressing kisses down his neck. “You’re insatiable, Howell. Want it that bad, hm?” He murmured hotly in Dan’s ear, nipping his earlobe and pulling gently with his teeth. 

Groaning softly at this and closing his eyes slightly, Dan scratched at Phil’s back gently with his nails. “You know it. Can’t resist you even now, you know. Still feel like a horny 16 year old.” He said, half out of it as Phil kissed down his chest, pulling his boxers down at the same time.

“Don’t I know it. Never could be as good with anyone else as it is with you.” Phil growled, pushing his own boxers down and throwing them carelessly off the bed, exposing his large cock. Mouth practically watering, Dan whined softly as he pulled Phil back up. “That. In me, now.” He said bossily, reaching down to take Phil in his hand, wanking him. 

“Oh. Baby….fuck.” Phil cursed, eyes rolling back as he thrust desperately into Dan’s hand, panting softly. “Did you...oh...stretch?” He managed to make out, hips still stuttering. 

“Earlier. After I had a shower.” Dan replied, breathless as he reached over to the bedside table, taking his hand off of Phil to clumsily root through the small drawer for the lube. Pulling it out triumphantly, along with a condom, he all but tossed them at Phil. “Get it on, Babe. Don’t keep me waiting.” He said seductively, spreading his legs fully and looking at Phil with mock innocence on his face.

Working the condom on and lubing his cock, Phil lifted Dan’s hips gently before slamming in, a deep groan leaving his lips. “Shit. Not gonna last long.” He huffed, beginning to thrust as Dan whined, clinging to him. 

Forcing his eyes open, Dan looked up at the mirror, trying to memorize the way that Phil looked while thrusting into him, the muscles in his back practically popping out as he thrust hard into him. Eyes drifting further up, Dan focused on his own face, his mouth open and obvious sweat on his brow. 

Crying out as quietly as possible as Phil hit his prostate dead on, his hips canted up desperately as he clenched around Phil tightly. Phil came as a deep, primal groan left his lips, practically collapsing on Dan as spasms wracked through his body. 

Panting, Dan gently pushed him off, reaching down to wank himself hard. He came not even a minute later, spurting all over his chest. 

Phil, having regained the ability to form proper sentences, threw his t-shirt to assist Dan in cleaning himself up. Tossing the used condom in the trash, Phil collapsed beside Dan on the bed, breathing heavily. “Wow. Gonna have a good sleep now.” He made out, pushing his fringe further back before closing his eyes, feeling incredibly sleepy already. 

A slightly high pitched, exhausted chuckle leaving his lips, Dan closed his own eyes for a moment. “Not bad for someone who’s 31. Keep it up, Baby.” He breathed, pressing a kiss to Phil’s sweaty temple before rolling over onto his side. 

Outside of their bedroom, scarred for life, Martyn Lester was slipping some earbuds in. The next day, Dan would laugh as Martyn made a joke about Phil’s ‘snoring’ being extra loud. Phil, however, would be hiding his face our of sheer embarrassment.


End file.
